Ponderings Of Maximum Ride
by Hpluvr7
Summary: This is the sequel to Thoughts of the incredible, indescribalbe Maximum Ride. It's set to the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, not like most songfics. Fax, of course!


A/N: This is the sequel to thoughts of the _Incredible, Indescribable Maximum Ride_. It's about Max, once again pondering, but this time it is about what she's going to do, now that she knows that she's in love with Fang.

Ponderings Of The Incredible, Indescribable Maximum Ride

So, here I am again, pondering. I know I love fang, and I guess that it's about time, come to think of it. I plug in the headphones, and get this, another song, perfectly matching my mood, comes up. Once again by Taylor Swift, _I'd Lie_. I've come to love this song, because it describes my feelings towards with Fang perfectly. It starts and I hum to the music.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

That reminds me of a few days ago. He was telling me about his watch, he had always liked taking watches, for the same reasons I had, it usually gave you time to yourself, to do anything you wanted. About the passenger seat line, He is the only one who I would ever relinquish my position as leader to, even for a moment.

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mine  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

I always hoped that he was lying when he said things like that, I mean, never falling in love? He said it was too much of a hassle on night when we were talking seriously. He's constantly running his fingers through his hair. And he can always make me laugh, even when it's unintentional. And the last line is true, too, I do know all his favorite songs.

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I know that this is really pushing it a little, mainly because Fang's favorite color is most certainly not green, as far as I know, it's black! I had always wondered where Fang got his eyes, probably because I spent so much time looking into them. But one thing was for sure, I definitely loved him, and I would never tell anybody, EVER! (even though Angel probably already knew, and was trying to set us up)Oh, god, even I, fearless winged bird kid, would never be able to live that one down!

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

That was soooo definitely true! It's great to have something that you can sympathize with when you like someone, specifically your best friend. He does overlook the truth, can't he see that it's staring him right in the face? I LOVE him! Not like the rest of the flock, but I'm IN LOVE WITH HIM! And I have had him memorized for so long! I knew him perfectly; I could read his mood, his emotions, everything about him! He's like an open book to me!

He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine

That one fits even better than the last! I think that I'm the only person who's ever seen Fang show any emotion, let alone cry. And the only person who (maybe) knows that I like Fang is Angel. (repeat maybe again)He does see everything black and white, specifically black, but he's not emo, like everyone says, he can actually enjoy life, which is saying something, considering the life that we've been thrown into.

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green

He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I've already been through this one, his favorite color's green bla bla bla! It is weird that the day we chose as Fang's 'birthday' is the 17th of May though, and he is constantly arguing with me, maybe, for some reason that only god knows, he likes it. The only other problem with those lyrics is that he doesn't have a sister, technically, even though Angel and Nudge were rather beautiful.

He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He's always doing things like that, they confuse me so much, I just want to scream at him sometime, Errrgh! He makes me so frustrated, once I even caught him staring at me, and as he soon as he noticed me staring back, he looked away, acting as if we had never shared a moment of sorts. I'm waiting for him, I always will, nothing could change that, I love him, and I always will.

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Ok, so that one's a little off, I don't wear make-up. But he actually can play guitar, he taught himself to at Anne's. She bought him a guitar, and he took lessons at school, he got pretty good, truthfully, but I'll never tell him that. And every morning I do hope that today will be the, day, that he'll finally notice me, and oh my God, he is so gorgeous, I don't deserve him at all.

Yes And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes

Ok, we've been through all of this before. Nearly all of everything in this part is true. And bla bla bla, et cetera, et cetera.

And if you asked me if I love him

I'm humming along with the sing now, really getting into it.

Don't you ask me if I love him

Now I'm singing, go do I love this song.

Cause I'd lie

I unplug the iPod, feeling like I'm being watched. I turn to see Fang; he's staring at me intently. I can tell he knows what I'm thinking, he always does. That's another difference from the song, Fang _always_ knows what thinking, and the boy in the song doesn't know what the girl is. He takes a step closer to me, and plops down beside me.

"What was that about?" He asks, genuinely interested. "Nothing" I mumble, and look away.

"Max I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but before today, I wasn't sure how you felt," He takes a deep breath, "I love you, Max, I have for a while now, and I always will."

He looks at me again, waiting for me to say something, hoping I that I will. Finally I answer, "I love you too, Fang." I just wouldn't admit it, not even to myself, until a few days ago." With that I lean over and kiss him passionately. Fireworks explode in my mind.

Everything's perfect. I don't think that I'll have to lie to him again.


End file.
